Perfect
by ronmionexalways
Summary: Esta historia son varios capítulos de la vida de los Darcy asiendo énfasis en James el hijo mayor, espero que les guste.. No soy buena escribiendo pero lo intento..
1. capitulo 1

Capitulo 1

La noche era obscura, la lluvia caía a cantaros, el cielo se iluminaba en cada relámpago, un jovencito despertó y preocupado, salió de su habitación y se dirigió a una que se encontraba enfrente de el pasillo, estaba preocupado por su hermano menor, de que tuviera miedo, el había ido para dormir con el, y así su hermano pudiera dormir tranquilamente, al abrir la puerta y dirigirse asía la cama de su hermano supo que había estado hay, los edredones estaban desacomodados, pero el no estaba hay, supuso que abría ido a dormir con sus padres, quiso esperarlo, porque seguramente su padre lo regresaría a su habitación, como lo había echo con el anteriormente..

-toc, toc, una mujer abrió la puerta,

-que sucede mi amor levanto a su niño de 5 años que se encontraba tras la puerta-

-puedo dormir con ustedes es que tengo miedo,

-Elizabeth se giro y miro a su marido, este le respondió con una negativa.

-el niño entendió perfectamente la respuesta de su padre,- pero solo será esta noche- suplico

-Darcy!-exclamo Elizabeth

Darcy se levanto de la cama se dirigió hacia donde estaba Elizabeth y su pequeño hijo,- no puede dormir aquí ya es un niño grande, ven James te llevo de regreso a tu habitación- James resignado lo tomo de la mano y lo siguió, sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse, lo recostó en su cama y lo cubrió con la manta, se percato de que estaba apunto de llorar, y le dijo- James yo se que eres un niño muy valiente, - le acaricio el cabello rebelde como el suyo- buenas noches murmuro.

Esa no fue la única vez que James fue a la cama de sus padres para que lo dejaran dormir con ellos pero siempre tuvo la misma respuesta. Así que el no quería que su pequeño hermano Edward pasara esa noche solo con miedo, como el veces anteriores, decidió esperarlo hasta que regresara, lo espero par casi 1 hora y el no regreso.

A la mañana siguiente despertó tan temprano como siempre, ya que si no despertaba antes de las 8 su padre lo reprendería y lo obligaría a tomar una hora mas de clase con su amargado educador, llamo a su ayudante de camara para que lo ayudara a bañarse y a vestirse, hacia ya poco mas de un año que así lo asía aun extrañaba que su madre se encargara de eso, hasta que le dio un poco de vergüenza que su madre lo viera desnudo, lo comento con su padre, y estuvo de acuerdo con que ya era hora de tener a su ayudante de cámara.

Bajo al comedor que estaba tan elegante como siempre, tomo su lugar al lado izquierdo a el de su padre. Escucho unos pasos que se dirigieron a el comedor supuso que eran su padres,

-buenos días mi amor- Elizabeth se acerco hacia el y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

-buenos días mamà, buenos días hermanita, - le beso el pequeño estomago abultado a su madre.

-no puedes estar tan seguro que será niña! Reprendió Elizabeth

-si es niño lo amaremos igual pero nos encantaría que fuera una niña,- hablo Darcy en defensa de su primogénito-

-buenos días dijo sonrientemente a su padre-

-buenos días james, le pedí a Henry que tuviera listo a Júpiter, quiero que me acompañes a los sembradíos. Dijo el señor Darcy, Darcy señalo a sus empleados para que acercaran la comedia.

-el señorito Edward no va a bajar- musito la señora Reynolds.

-no aun duerme, cuando despierte le puede subir de desayunar se encuentra en mi habitación- respondió la señora Darcy.

-como usted diga madam .

El tiempo paso Elizabeth había a dado a luz a una hermosa niña Marianne, la nombraron.

-lizzy no quiero dejarte sola—

-tienes que ir amor, y de paso saludas a Georgina de mi parte y a su preciosa bebe- aparte no voy a estar sola, mis padres llegaran mañana con kitty y su esposo

-tratare de volver lo mas pronto que pueda, Darcy beso lizzy tiernamente en los labios, después tomo a su pequeña Marianne en los brazos- cuando mi princesa este grande también podrá venir con papá, - dijo Darcy comenzando a llenar de besos a su pequeña bebe.

-niños despídanse de su mama

-James Darcy tenia 10 años el hijo mayor de los Darcy , era físicamente igual a su padre, el mismo tono de cabello, igual de rebelde, el mismo color de ojos y una mirada bastan igual, era la viva imagen de su padre.

-Edward Darcy 7 años de edad al contrario de su hermano el se parecía a su madre, los mismos ojos la misma sonrisa y quizás un poco la forma de ser.

-Marianne Darcy- 1 año de edad era un hermosa bebe, muchas beses su abuela aseguraba que era igual a jean cuando bebe, pero Darcy siempre le decía a su mujer que se parecía a Georgina, Elizabeth siempre les decía a los dos que si, para ella su bebe era las mas hermosa.


	2. capitulo 2

Esta historia esta mas basada en el hijo mayor espero y les guste…

Capitulo 2

Era una tarde soledad, James con 12 años y Edward con 9 se encontraban jugando en el enorme jardín de Pemberley, Darcy los vigilaba desde el su estudio donde se encontrar redactando unas cartas de negocios, Elizabeth estaba en el salón jugando con la pequeña Marianne de 3 años- señora Reynolds dijo Elizabeth- a la señora que iba pasando.

-si señora- contesto esta

-le podría llevar zumo de limón a mis niños por favor-

- enseguida- contesto- usted quiere que le traigo algo?-

-no muchísimas gracias- respondió

-la señora Reynolds decidió encargase de esa tarea amaba a sus niños como ella les decía decía.

- si James te voy ganando- bailo animadamente Edward-

Edward le volvió a lanzar la pelta a sus hermano que se encontraba frente a el a unos metros de distancia.

-James corrió para alcanzarla sin darse cuenta por donde corría de pronto sintió un golpe en seco y termino bañado con zumo de limón.

-señorito James, discúlpeme -la vieja señora Reynolds trato de levantarlo.

-suélteme dijo malhumorado- por que no se fija por donde va, vieja inútil, mire como me dejo, echo un asco,- grito james

Darcy que vio todo desde la biblioteca se puso rojo de la furia y salió al jardín a reprender a su maleducado hijo.

En el jardín James seguía gritando e insultando a la pobre anciana-

-ya fue suficiente James no debes hablarle así a la señora Reynolds no fue su culpa hermano- salió Edward en defensa de la señora

- la señora Reynolds no decía nada se limitaba a mirar al piso a lo que su joven patrón le decía.

-de pronto se escucho una voz muy grave gritando- Fitzwilliam James Darcy-sierra la boca en este mismo momento.

-la señora Reynolds huyo de la escena en ese mismo momento, con unas lagrimas en los ojos que no pasaron desapercibidas para Darcy.

Darcy se acero a su hijo y lo miro de una manera que no lo había echo nunca antes-

-en mi vida yo le hable de esa manera a alguno de mis empleados, a ninguno ni por mas novato que fuera, y tu no le vas a hablar así a la señora que tiene tanto tiempo trabajando para la familia, te daría una paliza para que entendieras pero eso solo alimentaria a tu rebelida quiero que le vallas a pedir una disculpa a la señora Reynolds en este mismo instante, y enseguida pasas a la biblioteca me entendiste- James temblando de miedo asintió y corrió hacia la señora Reynolds.

Elizabeth que se había percatado de lo sucedió salió al jardín y vio que su hijo muerto de miedo decía que si a su padre y salía corriendo..

-que sucede Darcy- dijo preocupada Elizabeth

-Darcy camino asía su esposa y se dirigieron hacia dentro de la casa donde le platico lo que había visto y la actitud que había tomado su hijo, y las represarías que iba a tomar en su contra –

-aunque me duele, su castigo se lo merece, y mejor ahorra antes de que se vuelva un señor, orgullos, arrogante, egoísta,-comento Elizabeth

-que bueno que estés de acuerdo por que aunque no lo estuviera no iba a cambiar de parecer.

James se dirigió hacia la cocina donde había entrado la señora Reynolds, entro y la vio sentada en una silla muy triste, con lágrimas en los ojos.

-se acero a ella- señora Reynolds- pronuncio su nombre temblando a que ella estuviera enojada

-la señora Reynolds lo miro.

-disculpe por mi maleducada actitud no fue mi intención se lo juro no me encontraba de buen animo y descargue mi fura en usted- la señora Reynolds le dedico una sonrisa de entendimiento- -señora Reynolds aunque mi padre no me hubiera mandado a pedir disculpas yo se las daría ya que no tengo ningún derecho a hablarle así solo que fue un impulso que debo de controlar, por favor perdóneme señora Reynolds yo la quiero mucho y nada de lo que dije es verdad.

-el señorito tiene razón soy una anciana inútil-

-no tu, aparte de mis padres eres indispensable para Pemberley le dijo abrazando a la empleada., la señora le regreso el abrazo.- mi niño respondió-

-estoy para lo que me necesite, de acurdo?- la señora le sonrió.- bueno me tengo que ir gracias por todo

- James iba temblando hacia la biblioteca se encontró a su madre mientras se dirigía y esta lo miro con una enorme decepción en los ojos, James sintió que no podía mas su mamá lo amaba y nunca lo había mirado así y ella siempre lo defendía, no se imaginaba que e esperaba con su padre. Toco la puerta- Adelante -respondieron.

-ya estoy aquí- Darcy le hizo señas para que entrara y le dijo que cerrara la puerta.

-estoy muy decepcionado de ti creí que te habíamos educado mejor. Pero por lo visto hay que tomar cartas en el asunto a partir de ahorra le ayudaras a el señor Fletcher en los sembradíos trabajaras como un peón hay jóvenes de tu edad así que no creo que sea algo tan duro para ti espero que aprenda algo de este comportamiento, también te retirare tu ayuda de cámara y te atenderás tu solo, si te vas a bañar vas por el agua asta la cocina y tu ropa tu la escogerás y la ordenaras y te vestirás sin la ayuda de nadie me entendiste, tu mama ya esta al tanto de todo, es un fuerte castigo y yo sabré cuando retirarlo.


	3. capitulo 3

Darcy entro a su habitación, la cena de hace algunos momentos había pasado muy callada y no como siempre con sus hijos hablando de sus cosas y el y Elizabeth platicando con ellos, Elizabeth había subido a alimentar y bañar a la pequeña Marianne.

-ya se durmió mi princesa- objeto Darcy al ver a la niña recostada en su cama,

-si estaba apunto de llevarla su habitación para bañarme,

- si quiere yo la llevo. -Darcy la tomo muy delicadamente entre sus fuertes brazos, y la llevo a la habitación a lado de la suya la recostó y le dio un tierno beso en su frente, se quedo por unos minutos admirándola le dio otro tierno beso y salió.

Se dirigió a la habitación de Edward y este ya estaba durmiendo profundamente, lo cubrió con la manta y se dirigió a la habitación de su hijo mayor, se encontraban las velas encendidas y lo vio acomodándose la bata de dormir.

-aun despierto- comento William

-es que me quería refrescar y tarde en traer el agua- suspiro

-muy bien al parecer si entendiste, se me olvido decirte de tu cama, quiero que la levantes todas las mañana, mañana quiero que ya estés listo para las 7 para que atiendas tus nuevas obligaciones-

-si papá – respondió

-ya duérmete - se dirigió a la puerta y se entristeció nunca había regañado a su hijo y se sentía en parte culpable, se dirigió su habitación donde yacía Elizabeth leyendo una libro-

-te tardaste mucho- comento-

-pase haber si ya estaban los niños dormidos.

-que sucede amor-

-no crees que me excedí con el castigo de James-

-si un poco pero no te vas a retratar por mas que lo ames y por mas que sufras.

-nunca le habría gritado, es mi hijo y tiene derecho a gritar a cualquier empleado por mas mínimo que halla sido su error.

-si pero quermes que sea razonable un buen hombre con carácter y justo-

-y lo será, espero que aprenda mucho de esta experiencia y cuando herede Pemberley la sepa manejar.

.te amo William-

Y yo a ti Lizzy me has dado los momentos mas felices de mi vida, y 3 hermoso hijos y saludables, fuertes.

…::::::::::…::::::::::::::::::::…..

A la mañana siguiente Darcy despertó temprano bajo al comedor ya listo – James- nombro a su hijo que se encontraba nervioso en el pequeño salón que daba la escalera.

-si papá,- contesto

-desayunaste-

-si ya estoy listo para mis obligaciones.

- ¡sígueme!- Darcy exclamo a su hijo, este se dio a la tarea de seguir los pasos a su padre sin decir una palabra, caminaron un largo rato pasaron por los enormes jardines y llegaron hacia donde estaban los establos, el enorme granero, y un montón de ganado que pertenecían a Pemberley, había un montón de empleados en sus diferentes tareas, de limpiar la suciedad de los caballos, peinarlos, los que alimentaban a los distintos animales obvios, los que deslanaban a las ovejas y otros que marcaban a los animales, y muchas cosas mas, siguieron de largo hasta dejar Pemberley muy atrás llegaron a las hectáreas que Darcy tenia predestinadas para que se sembraran frutos y vegetales, semillas que abastecían a la familia Darcy le pidió a un mozo para que llamara a el encargado de hay fletcher .

Este llego enseguida en su caballo.

-que necesita patrón- dijo el hombre

-vengo a traer a mi hijo James quiero que, sepa el valore del trabajo, y de lo necesario que es, así que lo dejo a tu disposición para que trabaje en lo que tu dispongas, aquí como es época de cosecha se que necesitaras a mucha gente aquí esta mi hijo de voluntario,

- como usted diga, el señorito puede empezar ya ..

-nada de señorito cuando este aquí le puede nombrar James y nada de tratos diferente con los demás empleados esta de acuerdo,

George lleva al lado norte de los sembradíos donde Max, y Alexander explícale que es lo que debe de hacer.

-señor el trabajo de campo es muy pesado, esta seguro?- pregunto fletcher al ver que James seguía George

-indiscutiblemente cuídalo mucho, almorzara con ustedes, y igual que todo jovencito que trabaja aquí asistirá a tomar clases con el maestro: Joseph Morgan entendió.

-usted vendrá por el-

-no aun hay luz de día para cuando termine verdad.

-si señor.

-te lo encargo mucho y cualquier cosa me avisas tengo asuntos que atender en Pemberley..

-con mucho cuidado señorito James no se valla a caer-

-nada de señoritos, solo james por favor-

George un joven de 18 años guiaba y explicaba a James todo el trabajo que debían a hacer y explicaba en que Ciclo estaban los cultivos ya que anteriormente lo habían sembrado y ahorra el único trabajo que tenían era el de evitar plaga y la yerba salvaje que crecía en los costados.

-entonces lo que are ahorra solo es quitar esa yerba de hay.

-si usted se encargara de esta fila, y señalo una fila sin ver el fin, espero que allá comido bien por que no comemos hasta las 12 de acuerdo, también esta Alexander y Max en esta zona, dentro de unas horas le traeré agua, que por lo visto no trajo bueno yo me voy , a atender mis obligaciones.

-Jemes se puso los guantes que había hay y comenzó su labor una media hora paso y ya había tendió un largo recorrido su espalda le dolía y su manos ardían.

-hola soy Max, un niño que por el otro ladeo de el cultivo le saludaba.

-hola dijo tímidamente.

-eres nuevo acaba de llegar tu familia a (Pemberley)

.James no supo que contestar, al parecer no sabia quien era el y no lo desmentiría de su error.

-no- respondió tengo toda mi vida viviendo aquí, cuantos años tienes-

-13 y tu?

-12 y por que trabas aquí?

-supongo que por lo mismo que tu, mis padres tienen muchos hijos soy el mayor y tenia que trabajar, y aquí había el trabajo, pagan bien y a parte estudio.

-estudiar- hablo asuntado

-si al parecer es un requisito para que puedas trabajar, nuestra jornada termina a las 3 pero hasta las 6 nos vamos, ya que esas horas viene un instructor a enseñarnos.-

-no lo sabia- y hay mucho niños de nuestra edad

-somos como una docena, los demás ya son grandes.

-a parte de compañeros de trabajo seremos compañero de clase.

-si pero mejor vamos a seguir por que viene George y se enoja por que no terminamos nuestra fila.

-James se sintió feliz por que aparte de sus hermanos y algunos hijos de arrendatario, o de los empleados de la casa nunca había platicado con algún niño.

Después de unas largas horas de arduo trabajo George llevo el agua al señorito, ya es hora de comer James lo siguió, Max se unió a el, - Alexander el es James es nuevo por aquí.-

-hola saludo el pelirrojo-

-hola contesto y siguieron conversando de su primer día de trabajo llegaron a una cabaña donde se encontraba algunas señoras cocinado y había unas mesas de madera extendidas por todo el lugar.

James pensó -que diferente era eso, al elegante comedor de su casa, y supuso que no comería los extraordinarios manjares de la cocinera ni bebería sus zumos que tanto le gustaban.

-resegando comió lo que los demás, y se sentó cerca de los dos niños que acababa de conocer.

-que te sucede, por que comes así como si tuvieras miedo de ensuciarte- comento Alexander- James lo veía confundido-

-no le agás caso come como quieras, balbuceo Max con comida en la boca..

-James rio y se relajo un poco, ya que no estaba su mamÀ para regañarlo por su falta de modales en la mesa.


	4. capitulo 4

Capitulo 4

Elizabeth se encontraba caminando de un lugar a otro en lo largo de la sala,

-Lizzy me estas mareando- Darcy la veía desde una mesita cerca de la ventana-

-como estará, estará cansado, tendrá hambre como deje que lo pusieras a hacer eso.

-relájate, el es fuerte estará bien, Edward lo a de estar extrañando mas.

-si al terminar sus clases, me pregunto a que hora regresaría su hermano, y ahora esta igual que yo de un lado para otro tocando notas inexistentes en el pianoforte, que ponen mis nervios de punta,- espera un momento ya parezco a mi madre, no puede ser.

-tranquilízate amor, me acabas de dar una idea,

-a si, dijo confundida

-clases de piano para Edward, con James no tuvimos éxito, pero Edward es diferente, mas sensible con el arte, llamare a la vieja señora Noris quien enseño a Georgina,

-seguirá viva, hace cuanto le enseño a Georgina, ya le nombrabas vieja señora Noris -Comento Elizabeth

William sonrió,- lo suficiente vieja como para enseñarle a un niño el arte de hacer música.

-¡James!, - exclamo fletcher que pasaba tras de el en el comedor, James se levanto de la banca y fue hacia donde el- las clases comienzan a las 3 en esta misma cabaña George ira por usted de acuerdo.

-si ya me habían comentado gracias de cualquier modo.

- regreso a la mesa con sus nuevos amigos.

-ya hay que irnos dijo Max- los 2 niños asintieron

- y siempre hacen lo mismo, pregunto curiosamente James

-no en esta época del años si, pero después habrá que lidiar con plagas y rizar, medicamentos, y después viene la recolección hay es mucho trabajo siempre se quedan a dormir , menos nosotros los mas jóvenes e oído que hacen fogatas en las noches y cantan, ojala fuera lo suficiente grande este año para quedarme, es mas agradable recolectar los frutos grandes que las semillas, James escuchaba atónito, después se empaca en costales para abastecer a todos los comerciantes Derbyshire y después comenzamos a volver a sembrar, pero eso se hace en diferentes épocas, y en navidad los señores de la casa organizan una fiesta para todos los jornaleros, nos regalan alimento y juguetes para los niños, ropa.

-yo no sabia eso- dijo con asombro James

-nunca e visto a el señor Darcy, pero al parecer es muy bueno con sus empleados.

-yo lo e visto una sola vez me dio un poco de miedo – comento Alexander- Jaja james rio ante el comentario que hacían de su padre. -pero la señora, es muy buena también, tiene una hermosa sonrisa, y también es muy amable.

-a ella si la e visto si es cierto todo lo que dices no como otras señoras ricas que te ven como si no valieras nada.

-James estaba sombrado por el concepto que tenían de su madre,

Los chicos siguieron platicando hasta sus lugares y siguieron con el arduo trabajo.

James siguió con su trabajo llego la hora de las clases, y su sorpresa fue que era el mismo maestro que daba clases a su hermano, sintió envidia por que Edward había tenido suerte anteriormente y el se tenia que resignar con el amargado señor Forbes, este era mil veces mejor y tenia mejor carácter.

Terminadas las clases el pequeño grupo de niños regresaba hacia su casa, fue un día muy interesante para ese jovencito que cumplía su castigo, regreso a su casa directo a la cocina pidió agua caliente.

-señorito, ya esta en su cuarto de baño su padre vino a pedirla hace unos momentos,.

-muchas gracias , James confundido Camino rumbo a su habitación,

-o james ya estas aquí dijo su mama corriendo hacia el, y llenándolo de besos, no sabes cuanto te extrañe, como te a ido.

-bien mamá, te ensuciaré. james alejaba a su madre que se había abalanzado sobre el .

-o si ve a darte un baño en una hora estará lista la comida de acuerdo.

-si gracias.

….:::::…::::::::….

-hmanito, dijo la pequeña Marianne a su hermano que bajaba la escalera.

-hola hermosa que haces aquí solita, dijo mientras la cargaba en sus brazos, y le daba un beso en la mejilla.

,,,,…..,,,,,…..

James se dirigió a el comedor donde ya estaba toda su familia a excepción de su hermanita que ya había subido a dormir..

-hermano como estas-

-bien Eddy me estañaste.

-mas bien me aburrí sin ti,

-como te fue- pregunto Darcy

-James se volteo hacia el con una sonrisa en los labios, mejor de lo que esperaba, aunque estoy un poco cansado aunque ya me acostumbrare. La cena transcurrió muy animada como casi siempre. Después fue hacia el salón de juegos con su hermano enseguida al de música donde su mama canto para ellos, - bueno ya me boya dormir estoy muy cansado, james se dirigió con su madre y le dio un beso al igual que con su padre y su hermano.

James había ido a sus obligaciones sin faltar un solo día había construido una gran amistad con Max y Alexander, ya habían pasado algunas semanas y el verano estaba en su cumbre.,

-este calor es insufrible-

-lo bueno que llegaremos a casa.

-Max y Alexandre se miraron a los ojos-

-que sucede -dijo james

-alcánzanos si puede- los niños comenzaron corre, james iba tras de ellos sin entender que sucedía, pero sin duda era algo divertido, corrieron mu rápido hasta llegar a una pequeño lago, -el mismo lago que pasa por frente de mi casa pensó- los niños se fueron desnudando, y se aventaron al agua.

-los niños comenzaron a jugar, -¡ e vivido toda mi vida en este lugar y nunca me había metido aquí es fantástico!, - exclamo James

-si yo y Max venimos cuando hace calor,

-pasa por enfrente de la casa pero nunca se me había ocurrido entrar-

-seguro que ni los señoritos entran.

-tenlo por seguro, solo hemos pescado a veces también es divertido pero no se compara con esto.

-los chicos se confundieron ante el comentario pero decidieron no darle importancia y seguir jugando.

-se escucha el sonido de un galope- comento Alexander

-me gustaría montar-

- es increíble, algún día los voy a invitar y daremos un paseo por todo Pemberley,

-los niños se limitaron reír pues no le creían seguían jugando aventándose clavados agua.

-el patrón susurro Max a sus 2 amigos que estaban frente a el, oh- oh balbuceo Alexander james giro y dio un paso al frente-

-¿james?- pregunto confundido Darcy

-solo nos refrescábamos – comento james

Darcy lo miro animadamente- si eso veo- Max y Alex lo veían temerosos- no tardes mucho o tu madre se preocupara-

-si papá solo unos minutos mas- Darcy le dedico una sonrisa- se monto a su caballo- te veo en casa-

James vio como se alejaba su padre.

-no entiendo nada- balbuceo Max

-pero como- replico Alex

-no se los había dicho antes con temor a que me trataran diferentes pero era inevitable que alguna vez se enteraran, espero que sigamos siendo amigos, mi nombre es Fitzwilliam James Darcy, soy hijo de el señor y la señora Darcy, los dueños de Pemberley.

-eso si que no me lo espera- objeto Alex

-pero por que trabajas como nosotros, no tienes necesidades tiene todo lo que quieres-

-me comporte muy mal y mi padre me ordeno que cumpliera este castigo larga historia- les dijo desanimado.

-hijo del patrón nuca pensé que lo conociera y a parte es mi amigo- dijo Max asombrado

-ahorra te debemos decir señorito- objeto Alexander, james los miro y hizo una muestra de negativa ..

-que bueno por que raro seria llama señorito a algún amigo.

-los niños rieron y siguieron jugando.

-creo que ya es hora de irnos antes de que el patrón nos corra por retener a su hijo por mas tiempo- dijo burlonamente Max


	5. capitulo 5

Capitulo 5

-Muy bien mi amor lo haces excelente, con mas practica puedes dedicarte a la música y todo su esplendor y sin duda serás de los mejores.

-Lizzy apenas es un niño le gustan cosas y después no, no dudo que después saque un pincel y también lo agá excelente, o quieres dedicarte a la música Eddy.

-no lo se papá tienes razón así como me gusta hoy quizás no mañana, agá lo que agá espero que estén muy orgullosos de mi.

-ya lo estamos- comento Darcy mientas se acercaba a su hijo y lo tomaba del hombro.

Edward sonrió nuca a creído ser el hijo consentido de sus padres, con el su madre se divierte mucho mientras platican, tienen los mismos puntos de vista, ven las coas de la misma manera, amables con todo el mundo, inteligentes, a pesar de su corta edad, con cualquier persona que mantenga un conversación será de buen gusto, en cuanto a su padre, siempre ha sido mas flexible con el que con su hermano, siempre lo deja expresarse y siempre alimenta su curiosidad, y respeta sus opiniones, es mas cariñoso con el que con su hermano pero no tanto como con su hermana, y cuando habla su padre le presta muchísima atención e igual que cuando abala su madre.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Pero papá viene temporada de cosecha hay mucho trabajo no puedo acompañarte a Londres.

-me alegra mucho que te guste trabajar, pero desde hace casi 2 año te dije que terminaba tu castigo sin embargo seguiste haciéndolo, y no puse ninguna objeción, pero tienes que venir, quiero que aprendas un poco de los negocios también, a ya entendí, a mi tampoco me gustan los eventos sociales con personas que casi no conozco, y las conversaciones incomodas, te prometo que trataremos de ir a las menos posibles, gracias a el cielo que aun no estas presentado en sociedad por que nos lloverían invitaciones a bailes- James lo veía asustado-

-será una época difícil sin duda, por que no fui mas como Eddy mas sociable y carismático,

-porque me volvería loco con 2 hijos idénticos, con uno solo Eddy soy afortunado, tu eres mas como yo, fue una tortura esa época para mi, y como yo, tu sabrás salir adelante, y te prometo que no tardaremos mas de un mes.

-esta bien padre.

Elizabeth se encontraba sentada en una cómoda silla frente a la chimenea, leía un libro muy concentrado en su contenido,

-buenas noches sonrió, a su marido que se acercaba a ella-

Darcy se sentó a lado de ella y suspiro- alguna vez te había dicho que te vez hermosa cuando lees, cuando tu mirada se clava en el libro, y tus ojos siguen las palabras y tu cara de asombro, curiosidad y de infinita inteligencia, eres tan perfecta- musito Darcy. Aunque también amo tu manera de dormir, y como lentamente abres los ojos por las mañanas, también amo tu manera de ver a mis hijos, con alegría amor, cada vez que juegas con ellos, cuando los acoges en tus brazos, tu manera de preocuparte por ellos y siempre estar al pendiente, amo a esa Lizzy que rechazo mi propuesta de matrimonio una vez y eso hizo que intentara una vez mas y la dicha fuese mayor a lo que hubiese sido si hubiese aceptado la primera, amo a mi niña curiosa, e inteligente que siempre era la ganadora en nuestras pequeñas discusiones en Netherfield park, amo la mujer que me dio el si ante el altar, con tanta seguridad en si misma, y sobre todo amo que me beses, que hallas descubierto el amor con migo en todo su esplendor, amo a la Lizzy curiosa que tuve en mi cama, la que con una mirada, un gesto hizo que me volviera loco de deseo, amo a la mujer que esta con migo en todos mis momentos me acepta me quiere, y me hace ser mejor persona- simplemente te amo Lizzy – Lizzy tenia sus ojos crispados ante todo lo que su marido había dicho hace unos segundos

-pero no llores hermosa- le dijo Darcy besando las tímidas lagrimas que se asomaban por su ojos.

-nunca creí que alguna vez alguien me llegaría amar como lo haces tu..

-mi Lizzy no quiero estar ningún momento separado de ti-

-Lizzy se acerco a su marido y lo beso tiernamente en los labios,- te amo fitzwilliam- musito y lo comenzó a besar esta vez mas apasionado, el que fue intensificando la situación, ropa caía al suelo, chispas de amor y pasión se podrían apreciar.

Después de un par de horas Elizabeth yacía sobre el definido pecho de su marido-

-te voy a extrañar, has lo que tengas que hacer rápido para que vuelvas pronto.

-sabiendo lo que esperara a mi regreso le sonrió pícaramente.- como le dije a James no tardaremos mas de un mes.

-un mes aun es mucho tiempo

-lo se pero pasara el tiempo rápido.

- y aparte de extrañarte a ti vas a llevarte a mi bebe-

-no es un bebe tiene 14 ya se esta volviendo en un jovencito, a parte no te quejes, yo te extrañare a ti, a Eddy y a mi princesa, ella si que es una bebe.

-ella si que te va extrañar mas que yo.

-auch- dijo Darcy fingiendo dolor-

- es la verdad si no la consintieras tanto-

-que, es mi única hija es mi deber como padre, yo solo tengo a una princesa, no como tu padre que tuvo 5-

-te volverías loco con 5 hijas pero literal- te enceraríamos en un manicomio-

-si tienes razón 5 son muchas pobre de tu padre, ahora esta feliz con toda la tranquilidad del mundo sin todas tus hermanas-

-mi madre feliz por todas sus hijas casadas y mi padre feliz por respirar tranquilidad aunque no dudo que si yo o jean no estuviéramos casadas etaria igual de feliz.

-el si pero yo no – los dos rieron.

-bueno ya hablando enserio cuida mucho a James sabes que el es tímido, y por favor cuídalo mucho hazlo que se sienta cómodo es la primera vez que viajan solos sin Eddy o sin mi.

-te lo prometo- fue lo único que dijo Darcy antes de volver a cerrar su boca con un apasionado beso .


	6. Capitulo 6

Enserio teníamos que estar en el parlamento en ese mismo momento,

-lo se pero era inevitable de cualquier modo, si no nos hubiera invitado lord Robinson, te aseguro que lady Robinson nos hubiera mandado invitación Erewile House.

-tengo que acompañarte-

-si, no será tan terrible, solo es una comida, normalmente las que platican son mas con las mujeres y no viene tu madre así que no creo que nos abrumen o que tengamos que quedarnos mucho tiempo después de la comida,

-me pregunto que tiene de diferente con un baile, hay gente, comida, música.

-machismo ya lo descubrirás tu, a su debido tiempo.

Darcy y james habían llegado a la mansión Robinsón, a la hora señalada por lord Robinson, entraron y saludaron a los anfitriones e hicieron su reverencia ante la señora, el enorme salón donde ya se encontraban no mas de 20, personas, no había ningún chico de su edad con quien pudiera entablar una conversación, había mujeres muy entretenidas en sus platicas sentadas en algunas sillas y sillones cerca de los grandes ventanales, y los hombres a el otro extremo, que por lo que pudo escuchar hablaban de política, caballos, caza,..-señor Darcy me podría dar su opinión en un asunto.

-claro –

-me acompaña a la biblioteca-

Darcy miro a james- no tardo-

-de acuerdo- respondió-

Jemas seguía vagando por el salón, no iba a platicar con las señoras y sus múltiples chismes o con los señores y sus platicas tan aburridas, así que decidió caminar hacia un enorme ventana que daba al jardín, -hay no lo que me faltaba- pensó – no hemos sido presentados espero y no me abalen-

-hola mucho gusto- saludo una jovencita, yo soy Amy Robinson , y ella es mi amiga Catalina Brougham-

James sin mas remedio tuvo que saludar lo mas cortes que pudo- yo soy james Darcy, mucho gusto.

-el siguió de largo hacia el lugar donde quería llegar anteriormente.

-o santo cielo sin duda EL joven Darcy es el joven mas atractivo que e visto,- susurro Amy a su amiga.

-que buen porte tan elegante, y su caballo ordenado adecuadamente.-catalina mordió su labio inferior

- viste sus brazos, su pecho sin duda se mantiene en forma, y esos hermosos ojos grises –

-no eran azules- abra que volver a platicar con el para no quedarnos con la duda- caminaban unas niñas tan entretenidas en sus conversaciones, que no se percataron de el hombre que paso cerca de ellas.

-grises, esta clarísimo que los ojos de james son azules, pero como se atreven hablar así tan descaradamente de el, james ES un niño, que aparentaba mas edad, estaba de acuerdo, y que sin duda era muy apuesto sin duda, había definido su cuerpo gracias a las labores que realizaba sin duda era muy fuerte, y esos ojos tan azules que tenia, pero sobre todo su personalidad, esa que hacia que todo el que lo conociera bien, lo querían, sin duda será un joven codiciado entre las señoritas, tanto por que en verdad les guste su físico, su personalidad, o su posición, sin duda será difícil saber la razón. Pensaba Darcy mientras buscaba a su hijo y caminaba hacia el.

…

James y Darcy se encontraban en el comedor de Erewile House, acaban de cenar.

-quieres jugar billar- propuso Fitzwilliam al joven que se encontraba frente a el.

James dudo un poco ya tenían días en Londres, y nunca había estado totalmente solo con el siempre había empleados, o se encontraban atendido asuntos con el administrador de su padre..- así que después de unos segundos de pensar accedió

James jugaba con su padre no se había atrevido a hablar de algo que no fuera el juego y Darcy se limitaba a responderle.

-pronto entraras a la universidad, , tu madre y yo no quisimos enviarlos a un colegio en Londres creímos que podían estudiar con la misma calidad desde casa pero la universidad es inevitable.

-lo se padre-

-no puedo mentirte sin duda será una época bastante emocionante (sonrió Darcy por un vago recuerdo)- canceras muchas personas, sobre todo muchas mujeres en esta época y cuando termines igual, solo quiero que estés muy alerta, ya que muchas solo te buscaran por tu posición, tu apellido y dinero, y cuando sea el momento (espero que dentro de mucho tiempo- pensó Darcy) no quiero que te cases por los buenos enredos de una mujer si no por el puro y mas grande amor..

- como tu papá, como supiste que mamá no te buscaba por tu posición.

Darcy sonrió ante el recuerdo -simplemente por que me rechazo-

James se quedo confundido- te rechazo por que? -Pregunto

-ella al parecer me odiaba, hubo una persona que le lleno la cabeza de patrañas sobre mi, y yo no ayude mucho con mi actitud, orgullosa, y egoísta,

-No te puedo creer, pensé que se habían amado desde el principio, Darcy le conto toda la historia a su hijo incluyendo a George Wickham, y toda la historia de Georgina.

Y después naciste tu, y nos hiciste mas feliz de lo que ya éramos. Antes de Elizabeth Pemberley era muy callada, no había alergia no parecía un hogar, Georgina era una jovencita muy callada y no se relacionaba con la gente después de lo que te conté, pero Elizabeth llego, y fue como si un rayo de luz iluminara nuestras vidas, y depuse ustedes que hicieron que la triste Pemberley quedar en el recuerdo.

James esta asombrado por todo lo que le conto su padre- por eso te portas tan distante del esposo de mi tía, si a mi tampoco me gusta y no sabia por que si casi no tenemos trato con el.

- le hizo mucho daño a la pobre de Georgina,

Siguieron platicando por un largo tiempo..

-cuando regresamos?- pregunto james

-pasado mañana-

-pero si ya no tienes asuntos pendientes.

-pasado mañana, por que mañana tengo que ir a la librería a comprar unos volúmenes a tu madre y a tu hermano..

-..


	7. capitulo 7

En mi cabeza sonaba creíble….

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Darcy y Elizabeth platicaban cómodamente caminando por los hermosos jardines de Pemberley, Edward se encontraba practicando piano con la señora Noris, y Marianne tomaba su siesta de la tarde. Elizabeth y Darcy escucharon como un caballo a todo galope se acercaba a la mansión, james bajo la velocidad al ver a sus padres frente a la casa, se bajo y le dio el caballo a un empleado, james estaba muy nervioso.

-james que paso por que tienes las ropas ensangrentadas- Darcy veía a su hijo de arriba a abajo.

-te sucedió algo mi amor, por que no dices nada- Elizabeth comenzó a preocuparse ante a la escena

James apretó los ojos y agito la cabeza en forma de negativa-no quiero hablar de eso- dijo con la voz temblorosa, sin decir mas se dirigió a su habitación.

-james , james- Darcy gritaba a su hijo confundido

-déjalo William después nos dirá lo que sucede-

No no mejor voy a averiguarlo yo mismo, Darcy hablo al empleado para que trajera a su caballo. Y se fue… Elizabeth se quedo con mucha inquietud sobre lo que pasaba, se maldijo por no haber acompañado a Darcy , ella siguió caminado, de un lugar a otro en el jardín esperando que apreciara su esposo, este regreso en menos de una hora, bajo de el caballo, Elizabeth lo miro, su cara era indescifrable, ¿y?- pregunto Lizzy , Darcy hizo señas para que recogieran a el caballo, -acompáñame a la biblioteca,- Elizabeth camino junto a el, el no decía nada se limitaba a seguir su camino, llegaron y este cerro la puerta al ver entrado los 2.

-wiliam por el amor de dios, dime que paso, por que james llego bañado en sangre- William se sentó en una silla frente a la ventana

-no se de quien, heredo james, tanta valentía, tanto coraje- hablaba Darcy viendo hacia la nada- es algo que yo nunca hubiera podido, ni podre hacer,.

-william me asustas que fue lo que hizo.

Fitzwilliam, se levanto tomo las manos de Elizabeth y la miro a los ojos -sin duda eso lo saco de ti, Lizzy nuestro hijo ayudo a una mujer a traer a su hijo al mundo- a Elizabeth se le comenzaron a humedecer los ojos, -¿como?-

-ven siéntate te contare lo que me conto, Alexander Jons, dice que estaban en sus labores como siempre, ya había pasado la hora de la comida, un señor de los que viven en las montañas llego corriendo avisando, que por favor lo ayudaran su esposa iba a dar a luz, y llevaron a la señora a la cabaña, como sabes no hay ninguna comadrona cerca de ese lugar, flecher sin dudarlo 2 veces fue en busca de el medico de Derbyshire, todos los hombres cobardes regresaron a su labores, la señora gritaba de dolor, y los asustaba, el señor casi caía desmayado al ver el estado de su esposa- ya va a nacer- decía, james georg, Max y Alexander se quedaron hay por solidaridad con el señor , james al ver las molestias de la señora, supo que no aguantaría a que llegara el medico, y poseído dios sabe por que todopoderoso, james comenzó a a dar, ordenes, -Georg , pon a hervir agua, Alexander desinfecta un cuchillo con el brandy de fletcher, Max busca algunas mantas – decía Darcy repitiendo lo que le había dicho Alexander

-señor calme a su esposa- dijo por ultimo james

James se lavo cuidadosamente las manos, le levanto las enaguas a la señora, le separo las piernas lo mas que pudo,- puedo verlo- respire profundo y cuando tenga la próxima contracción, puje lo mas fuerte que pueda, depuse de unos intentos mas el bebe ya comenzaba salir james instintivamente comenzó a sacar lo lentamente-

-es un niño- grito emocionado-

-bien echo jovencito- se escucho que una voz agitada se acercaba a el- supuso que era el doctor- y sin decir nada mas a nadie busco a su caballo y salió corriendo. Relato Darcy, con un inmenso brillo en sus ojos.

-Elizabeth lloraba ante los actos heroicos de su hijo- estoy muy orgullosa William, es nuestro hijo-

-yo igual Lizzy sin duda no hemos criado a ningún cobarde que huye ante los problemas de los demás,

-y como están ellos la señora y el bebe?- pregunto preocupada-

-excelentemente bien el doctor, ya estaba por irse cuando yo llegue, me comento que si james no hubiera actuado con tanta prudencia el niño y la madre quizás hubieran muerto-

-ordene que llevaran una cama y algunas mantas limpias para que se quedaran hay mientras la señora se recuperara, la señora estaba muy agradecida, nombro a su hijo james como su salvador como ella lo llamo, no sabes Lizzy como me sentí el padre mas dichoso de el mundo, no cabía en la habitación de mi orgullo. Seguía hablado deslumbrado- aun no entiendo como sabia james manejar el asunto, como supo que hacer-

-eso yo si lo se, el le mucho, estas cosas en la biblioteca, medicina, biología, antinomia, sin duda son temas de interés para james.

/::::::::::::::::::::::

James en todo ese día no había salido de su habitación su madre le había rogado para que bajara a cenar y el no había accedido, no sabia como sentirse si había echo bien, sin duda el creía que si protestaba afligido, el día siguiente tampoco quiso salir, sabia que estaba, desatendiendo sus obligaciones, eso también le preocupa, su hermano había ido para persuadirlo de que saliera pero tampoco lo logro, james sentía vergüenza, ni el mismo sabia por que, a la mañana siguiente pasaba de el medio día, sin poner objeción le habían llevado el desayuno a la cama, ya que el de ninguna manera iba salir se encontraba recostado en su cama repasando uno de los tantos libros que le gustaba leer de pronto, unos golpecillos en la puerta interrumpieron su concentración, el no dijo nada, volvieron a tocar la puerta..

-vamos james sabemos que estas hay- james sonrió al reconocer la voz que conocía a la perfección.

-adelante-

La puerta se abrió y entraron sus dos inseparables amigos Max y Alexander,- ya decía yo que el señorito preferiría estar en su habitación que en cualquier otro lugar al aire libre. –Alexander caminaba mientras apreciaba cada centímetro de la habitación.

-sin dudad el señorito puede levantarse a la hora que le plazca y si no quiere no lo hace… comentaba Max

-ustedes 2 ya basta de decirme señorito- grito james fingiendo enojo ante los jóvenes

-disculpe perdón olvidamos que había crecido señor Darcy- dijo burlonamente Max, sacándole una sonrisa a james

-solo tengo 16 aun no soy ningún señor Darcy, pero cuando lo sea, ya verán- dijo devolviendo la broma..

-ya casi 40 horas que no sales hay que ir a los sembradíos, a montar, a comer no se, date un baño-

-como osas a burlarte de tu señor- james grito fingiendo enojo de nuevo

-disculpe señor no me estoy burlando simplemente no me gustaría que dijeran que mi señor es un amargado, aburrido, antisocial y sucio, yo quiero lo mejor para usted- contesto Max con ironía

- que hacen aquí- pregunto james

-tu padre fue por nosotros, y nos conto de tu estado, sin duda esta preocupado-

-si que daría yo por que mi padre mostrara interés en mi- comento Alexander.

-enserio mi padre fue con ustedes sabe lo que sucedió? Pregunto intrigado.

-si desde ese día-

-y?. por que no me a dicho nada, dijo mas para si mismo que para sus amigos

-por que no haz salido, levántate tenemos autorización de el señor Darcy de tomarnos el día y montar tus caballos vamos anda anada—

-creí que tenían miedo a mi padre-

-eso fue cuando éramos mas pequeños ahorra el miedo se a convertido en respeto…

James escucho a sus 2 amigos y por fin se levanto de la cama se dio un baño y salió a montar con sus amigos y hermano menor….

Platico con sus padres sobre el asunto, y se sintió mas tranquilo al ver lo orgulloso que estaban de de el y su acto de valentía sin duda aquel momento para ese joven había sido de vital importancia para sus decisiones futuras..


	8. capitulo 8

;;_;;

-Sin duda estas navidad Pemberley va estar lleno, muy lleno,

-así es James estoy muy emocionada estarán todas mis hermanas, reunidas ninguna tiene, ningún inconveniente en venir hasta Pemberley, creí que no seria posible ya que siempre faltaba alguien o porque estaban por tener un bebe o por que ya lo tenían y no podían traerlo, por fin tendré a todas mis hermanas-

-Escuche bien también vendrá mi tía Lydia-pregunto james atónito mirando a su padre.

-y su marido también james –contesto Darcy

-después de todo el daño que le causo a mi tía- hablaba sin darle crédito a su respuesta

-lo hacemos por tus abuelos ya son mayores y no quiero que por mi desprecio hacia Wickham no pasen una navidad en familia, por otra parte Georgina ya lo a olvidado ella es inmensamente feliz con sus niños y su esposo, y lo hable antes con ella para ver si estaba de acuerdo y así lo fue, así que vendrán todas tus tías, sin excepción.

-hasta la hermana del señor Bingley bien con su esposo y su hijo- comento Elizabeth resignada.

-Y cuando comienzan a llegar? Pregunto James

Los primeros en llegar fueron los señores Bridge

Kitty y Damien Bridge (Damien Bridge dueño de Saithebrok parck una hermosa mansión en Staffordshire, tiene un hermano gemelo, Damien es un hombre reservado pero sin duda amable, le encanta el arte y la música.) llegaron con sus 4 hijos Ethan de 9 años, jesse de 7, Nickholas de 5, y el pequeño David de 3, sin duda esperaban con ansias una niña, pero esta aun no llegaba.

Después de ellos llegaron los otros Bridge sin duda Darcy estaba ansioso a que llegara su hermana, Georgina y Edmond (es el menor de los gemelos pero aun así heredo una cuantiosa fortuna tenia a Heiberstoor parck, que era una bonita mansión no tan grande como la de su hermano pero bastante notable en Staffordshire, a diferencia de su hermano este era mas alegre y social, le costo mucho trabajo que Georgina le dijera que si, pero sin duda lo amaba profundamente), con sus 3 hijos, los gemelos rose y Jack de 8 y la hermosa Emily de 4.

Ese mismo día por la tarde llegaron desde Hertfordshire el señor y la señora Bennet, junto con su hija y su yerno, Lydia y George Wickham.

Y por ultimo ese día llegaron los Watson, Mary y Andrew Watson, si increíblemente a Mary le llego el amor, sorprendió a todos cuando Andrew pidió la mano de Mary , kitty siempre pensó que ella se casaría primero pero, no fue así el nuevo clérigo que llegaba a Hertfordshire quedo profundamente enamorado de mary y esta de el, ahorra tenia 2 hijos Christopher de 12 y Emma de 6.

Sin duda la casa estaba llena y aun faltaban más, pero Pemberley era lo suficientemente grande para todos,

Todos se habían ido a dormir temprano ya que el viaje los había dejado cansados, Darcy platicaba su esposa y su hijo mayor en la sala de música platicando de los eventos que abría por las fiestas.

-padre mañana no podre estar en la casa, no quiero descuidar mis obligaciones-

-pero amor mañana llega tu tía jean, y seria una descortesía que no estuvieras-musitaba Elizabeth

-mamá pero ella entenderá y tu estarás aquí para disculparme-

-Darcy- Elizabeth suplicaba a su marido para que le ayudara-

-amor a mi me parece bien, aparte los Bingley entenderán...No te exaltes le puede hacer daño a ti y al - Darcy se silencio

- que sucede- pregunto james mirando a sus padres que se ponen nerviosos.

Elizabeth se dirigió hacia el con esa sonrisa que la caracterizaba- queremos anunciarlo cuando estuviera toda la familia, pero tu serás el primero espero y guardes el secreto hasta que tu padre y yo oficiemos la noticia- james sonrió sin duda era algo bueno, Darcy se acerco asía donde ellos, abrazo a Elizabeth por detrás, y bajo sus manos hasta el vientre de su mujer deposito un tierno beso en su cuello.

-vamos a tener un bebe- dijo emocionado.

James quedo sorprendido no sabía como actuar, se quedo sin expresión alguna, su padres se le quedaron mirándolo esperado sus felicitaciones o algún comentario agradable.

-y?- pregunto Darcy

-eso si que no me lo esperaba, otro bebe, es una enorme noticia,- James se acero a ellos y los abrazo con mucho entusiasmo.

Al día siguiente llegaron los Bingley. Jean mas hermosa y radiante con nunca, charles con esa alegría que lo caracterizaba, con sus 3 hijos, su hija mayor Sophie de 15, Arthur de 13, e Isabel el miembro mas reciente de los Bingley, con ellos venían los Smith, la señorita Bingley era la actual señora Smith, ya que se había casado con el señor Benjamín Smith meses después de la boca de Lizzy con Darcy, el señor Smith era un hombre unos 15 años mas grande que ella, robusto y con un aire despistado, no eran muy ricos, ya que Benjamín era el segundo hijo, pero sin duda tenían un apellido de prestigio, tenían un hijo Jared Smith de 16 años..

Pemberley se encontraba con muchas personas niños corriendo por los jardines, algunos hombres jugando billar, el señor Bennet y el señor Watson leyendo en la biblioteca, la mayoría de las damas se encantaraban en el salón tomando el té.

-que hacen chicos- pregunto una hermosa joven rubia a 3 niños que se encontraban jugando unos juegos de mesa.

-hermana jugamos no vez- contesto Arthur

-quieren jugar- pregunto cortésmente Christopher, a su prima y su acompañante

-no me gusta jugar a las cartas chris- dijo desaminada.

-podemos salir a montar a los alrededores, -propuso Jared

-si, podemos esperar a que llegue james e ir con el.-Comento Edward

-si es una excelente idea- Arthur contesto

-a donde fue tu hermano tardara mucho mejor vamos de una vez- comento jared impaciente

-fue a atender sus obligaciones pero podemos ir ya tienes razón pude tardar mucho. Los chicos se dirigieron al establo a escoger unos caballos, hay se encontraba el señor Darcy hablando con el capataz y vio llegar al grupo de 5 niños..

-hola papá-comento Edward

-van a montar? Pregunto Darcy

-asintieron con la cabeza-

-excelente, con mucho cuidado, diviértanse- comento y siguió hablando con el capataz

-sophi tu monta esta mi padre la compro para Marianne pero a ella no le gusta montar, - dijo Edward señalando una hermosa yegua color marrón.

-este es mío se llama Júpiter- señalo Edward a su caballo blanco.

-wow mira este semental debe de correr machismo, quiero montarlo- comento jared, perdió en un caballo negro que estaba en la caballeriza de alado..

-no- Edward se precipito en contestar

-Yo quiero montarlo- exclamo jared

-lo siento escoge otro este no- dijo cortantemente Edward

-señor Darcy, grito jared

Permítame dijo Darcy, al hombre con quien platicaba- si- respondió

-pudo montar a este caballo- jared señalaba al caballo negro que tenia frente a su ojos. Se ve que es un precioso semental, jared comenzó a elogiar al caballo

-si y lo es pero lo siento ese caballo no me pretense a mi, no puedo tomar decisiones sobre el, pertenece a mi hijo James, puedes pedírselo cuando este aquí-

-de acuerdo- respondió, y de mala gana escogió otro caballo.


	9. capitulo 9

-no veo el fin de estos sembradíos- dijo con asombro Arthur

-yo jamás los e visto- dijo riendo Edward

-no e visto nada mas grande- comento shopie

-los de royaldiss, son sin duda mejor que estos, - hablaba presumidamente jared de la casa de su abuelo-

-y que tal tritón- pregunto Edward sobre el caballo, la joven presumido

-pues es un caballo estúpido hasta un bebé lo montaría,- jared seguía hablando pestes del el caballo, y sin verlo venir el caballo lo tiro, jared callo al piso, unos risas silenciosas no se hicieron esperar por parte de Edward, christoper, y Arthur, pero otras mas sonoras llamaron la atención de jared,

-dejen de riese estúpidos- las risas silenciosas cesaron, pero las otras risas mas ruidosas no , ya que no podían olvidar aquella caída, jared se acerco a ellos.

-dije que dejaran de reír- jared con ira bofeteo fuertemente a Max, este no vino venir el golpe Alexander resistió las ganas de abalanzarse sobre el, ya que sabría que saldría perdiendo.

-jared que te pasa por que lo golpeaste- Edward le hablaba indignado.

-que no vez que estos estúpidos, cridados se burlaron de mi, estos… jared comenzó a insultar a los 2 jóvenes

James trabajaba arduamente, cuando unos gritos llamaron su atención, dejo su material de trabajo que traía en las manos, y siguió hacia donde se escuchaba el barullo, vio a 5 caballos, los cuales reconoció enseguida siguió caminado y vio a su 3 primos y a su hermano, y a sus 2 amigos que están siendo insultados por alguien que el no conocía, su cara tomo un color verde de coraje, inmediatamente se dirigió hacia esas personas, para conocer el motivo de el enojo de aquel joven.

-que sucede aquí-´grito james asuntado a todos a excepción de jared.

-jared cayo del caballo y estos peones se burlaron de el – comento shopie

-no tienes que dar explicaciones a este peón shopie, es un pobre estúpido ignorante como ellos – balbuceaba jared.

-el señorito cree que porque es rico tiene derecho a insultarnos a nosotros que no somos como usted que asco de persona es, que insulta como si fuésemos sus iguales, que culpa tenemos nosotros que no sepa montar el señorito estúpido- dijo james

-y tu quien te crees para hablarme así – se acerco jared a james, (jared esta igual de alto que james solo que un poco mas delgado), jared con prepotencia bofeteo a james como lo había echo anterior max, james llevo su mano izquierda a su mejilla, donde anteriormente había recibido la bofetada, sonrió cerro su puño y lo deposito en frente de la cara de jared, lo golpeo tan fuerte que comenzó a sangrar de el labio.

Jared llevo su dos manos asía su cara- te vas a arrepentir. Are que te corran esto no se va a quedar así –

El grupo seguía sin decir nada, jared subió a su caballo y salió a todo galope hacia la mansión.

-bien echo – Max palmeo el hombro de james

James sonrió ante el comentario, ¿Quién era el?

-jared Smith mi presumido primo- comento Arthur.

James sonrió por que no había tomado en cuenta la presencia de sus primos recién llegados.

-disculpen mis modelas, hola Arthur, señorita Bingley- james hizo una reverencia hacia su prima.

-como te atreves a golpear a Jared por culpa de estos que se burlaron de el en primer lugar- reprendía shopie a su primo.

-a mi también me da mucho gusto verte prima, y yo no iba dejar que tratara asía nadie y mucho menos a mis amigos-

-eres insoportable- grito shopie y camino hacia la yegua que montaba y siguió el camino de Jared.

-vámonos, yo no me quiero perder a Jared llorando- comento Christopher

-no lo soporto, compartí carruaje con los Smith y se la paso presumiendo de lo buen jinete que era , y nos acaba de demostrar lo contrario , Arthur comento burlonamente, haciendo que los presentes rieran.

-james vámonos abra que explicarle todo este lio a papá, james con un gesto se despido de sus amigos, subió al caballo junto con su hermano, Christopher y Arthur hicieron lo propio…

::_:_;_

Señor Darcy, señor Darcy- la señora Smith abalaba desperrada, entro a la biblioteca donde se encontraba Darcy su hijo venia tras ella.

-por que tanto escándalo señora Smith.

-acaba de ocurrid algo que me llena de indignación, y a mi familia, -

-que sucede- comento Darcy

-que no ve- Caroline señalo a su hijo

-discúlpeme que tiene su hijo.

-que uno de tus trabajadores lo molió a palos, comento Caroline

-¿lo molió a palos? pregunto dudoso Darcy

-no, fue a palos pero uno de tus empleado lo golpeo, te exijo que lo corras-

-discúlpeme señora pero me parece que usted no es nadie para decirme cuando debo de correr a mis empleados- decía Darcy molesto, -por otra parte algo habrá echo su hijo para la actitud de mi trabajador-

-no hice nada es que era un salvaje- grito Jared

-no me levantes la voz- dijo en tono autoritario Darcy.

-lo siento señor, solo que me molesto mucho su actitud.

-y quien fue quien te hizo eso- Darcy señalo el labio de el joven, se escucho que tocaban la puerta

-quien es-

-soy yo papá Edward-respondieron

-adelante,- Edward abrió la puerta, venia acompañado de sus 3 primos y su hermano-

-fue ese peón señor, Jared señalo a james -ese estúpido salvaje- Jared volvió a insultar a james de la misma manera que en los sembradíos.

Darcy se puso rojo de coraje al ver las pestes que estaba hablando de su hijo, se giro asía Jared mirándolo de un modo que asuntaría a cualquiera- cállate en este mismo instante- grito Darcy a el joven-

-señor yo- replico Jared sin entender

-que sea la primer y última vez que te expresas de mi hijo de esa manera-

Jared lo miro confundido, Darcy giro hacia la puerta, -james entra y cierra la puerta- james inmediatamente obedeció a su padre.

Señora Smith algo debió haber echo su hijo para que el mío reaccionar así.

-padre el estaba insultando a Max y Alexander yo llegue le dije que, que sucedía y también me comenzó a insultar a mi y me dio una bofetada, yo solo reaccione-

Darcy escucho atentamente a su hijo- golpeaste a mi hijo- Darcy respiro aceleradamente- por el respeto que le tengo a charles no te corro en este mismo momento de mi casa jovencito,

-¡Darcy!- exclamo Caroline

-señora Smith, Darcy giro su cabeza a Caroline

-mi hijo estaba insultando a unos peones que reían de el, y cuando llego su hijo en su defensa no sabia que era el joven Darcy-

- nunca le e permitido a mi hijo maltratar a ninguno de mis empleados, james no me dejara mentir, y llega su hijo con ese altanerismo, tuvo su merecido y me siento orgulloso de que mi hijo fuera quien se lo proporcionara.

Caroline escuchaba a Darcy sorprendida por su actitud en contra de su hijo.

-,

por otra parte los "peones" que se burlaron de el no tiene la culpa de que su hijo no pueda montar bien un caballo- comento james

-pero que irrespetuosos eres jovencito pero no me sorprende sabiendo quien es tu madre- hablo la serpiente de la señora Smith

-con mi madre no se meta- james miro desafiante a la señora Smith

-fue suficiente, señora Smith deje de decir tonterías, por que esta así-( hizo una seña con su mano)- de que la corra a estas horas- dijo enojado Darcy, y por favor cuando se dirija a la señora Darcy hágalo con mas respeto,… la señora Smith salió de la biblioteca mas enojada que cuando llego, y como siempre el joven jared iba como sus perrito faldero.

James y Darcy se quedaron platicando por unos momentos. El pleito no paso a mayores, los niños no dijeron nada de lo sucedido, Darcy le conto solo a su esposa, ya que no se ocultaban nada, esta se indigno, por el trato de el joven Smith asía su hijo.

-si te hubieras casado con caroline ese joven seria tu hijo- comento Elizabeth con ironía, a su marido.

-Lizzy, no lo digas ni de broma, pero por que lo dices si nunca estuvo en mis planes casarme con la ex señorita Bingley, -

-en los tuyos no pero en los de ella no lo dudes- Lizzy contesto audazmente.

-primero soltero antes que con esa serpiente no entiendo como puede ser hermana de charles-

-creí que no te era indiferente como en todas las reuniones en Hertfordshire siempre estaban juntos platicando, pensé que la estabas cortejando.

-te molestaba que estuviera tan cerca de caroline-pregunto coquetamente.

-en aquel entonces no nos llevábamos muy bien, pensaba que aíran buena pareja y tendrían un bonitos, hijos vanidosos, arrogantes, presumidos, no dudo que aun te pretenda.

-Lizzy te estas dando cuenta que estas diciendo incoherencias, yo soy un hombre felizmente casado y ella también esta casada.

-siempre te esta comiendo con los ojos William, tu eres un hombre muy atractivo, ella esta casada con un viejo horroroso, -

-o ya entendí mi amor, estas celosa-William miro a su mujer sonrojar

-y mis celos no tienen fundamentos acaso,-

-no, por que yo nunca le are caso a esa mujer yo tengo a la mas bella de todas que me ha dado a los mejores hijos del mundo y pronto me dará otro, y me hace feliz con solo respirar.- Darcy viendo fijamente a Elizabeth, esta se lanzo a sus labios sin duda con este embarazo tiene las hormonas a flor de piel.


	10. capitulo 10

La noche se dejaba ver lentamente, ya se encontraban unas luminosas estrellas en el cielo, el sol, parecía estar retando a la luna no quería irse por completo, pero la luna mas se elevaba, Elizabeth se encontraba en su habitación arreglándose para la hora de cenar, su doncella le ayudaba a ultimar detalles en su sencillo pero elegante peinado. Un ruido sonoro le distrajo.

-puedo pasar?-

-adelante,-Elizabeth contesto al reconocer la voz.

Darcy entro y veía como la doncella tenia las manos sombre la cabellera de su mujer sintió unos celos ilógicos que pudo controlar, aparte de el no quería que nadie tuviera contacto fisco con su esposa espeto quizás sus hijos.

-listo, si no se le ofrecerse nada más a la señora- pregunto la joven.

-no muchas gracias, contesto Elizabeth

La doncella salió y Darcy pudo observar mejor a su esposa.

-preciosa, eres preciosa- musito al verla de arriba abajo.

Elizabeth sonrió- estoy nerviosa sobre el anuncio que daremos amor- dijo tristemente Elizabeth

-por que?- pregunto preocupado. Si es maravilloso amor estarán felices por nosotros.

-es por Marianne, ella es nuestra bebe, se que sentirá celos de el nuevo bebe creo que deberíamos decírselo antes que a los demás.

- para ser sincero a mi también me preocupa, ella es una combinación explosiva de nosotros, su carácter es tan impredecible, así como puede recibir la notica con emoción también la puede recibir de mala manera, tienes razón hay que ir hablar con ella

Darcy y Elizabeth salieron de su habitación y siguieron hasta la de Marianne.

Elizabeth giro la manecilla de la habitación muy sigilosamente

Marianne se encontraba tirada el la alfombra de su habitación, con sus pijama ya puesta y sus hermoso rizos rubios sueltos. Jugaba con sus juguetes-no teddy, debes de compartir, los osoitos buenos comparte- regañaba esta al oso de felpa que estaba frente a ella. Lizzy y Darcy sonrieron ante tan tierna escena.

-teddy mi princesa tiene razón pórtate bien- comento Darcy con seriedad.

-papi- Marianne grito y salto a los brazos de su padre, como si tuviera tanto tiempo que no lo veía…

-Darcy le beso la mejilla a la niña y ella le correspondió.

-y para mi no hay ninguno- dijo Elizabeth fingiendo enojo- Marianne la veía entretenida, - para mi mami muchos,-contesto, Darcy acerco a la niña a Elizabeth y la primera le deposito 3 besos en la mejilla. Al terminar las muestras de amor, Darcy deposito a la niña en el centro de la cama y el y Elizabeth se sentaron frente a ella.

-por que tengo que dormirme siempre a esta hora mami- replico la pequeña cruzándose de brazos.

-por que los niños necesitan dormir mas que los adultos, amor ya te lo he dicho..

-no es justo, ya quiero ser grande-

-lo se amor no es justo, pero tampoco es justo…, Darcy se abalanzo sobre la pequeña y le comenzó a hacer cosquillas asiendo que la niña riera a carcajadas

-ya papi por favor- decía entre risas

-Darcy le dio un beso en la mejilla- te amor mi niña- Lizzy veía con alegría la escena.

-Señorita Marianne Darcy tenemos que hablar con usted-Darcy dijo seriamente a la pequeña mientras se acomodaba a su posición anterior.

Marianne sonrió esperando a que hablara sus padres.

-vas a tener un hermanito- dijo alegremente Elizabeth

-Marianne sonrió más,- mami son 2 hermanitos, Edward y james- contaba con sus pequeños dedos

-no amor a lo que mami se refiere es que será uno nuevo-

-¡yo no quiero otro hermano mama!,- exclamo Marianne

Darcy extendió sus brazos hasta el vientre de Elizabeth, - no digas esos princesa, tu hermanito o hermanita crece en el vientre de tu mami, y va creer que su hermana mayor no lo quiere- dijo tiernamente Darcy

Marianne se recostó boca abajo y apretó fuertemente la almohada.

-ya quiero dormir- fue lo único que dijo.

Darcy y Elizabeth no dijeron mas pero en el fondo se sentían muy mal por la actitud de la niña, lizzie no quería salir de la habitación hasta que sus bebe le diera un enorme beso como siempre y le dijera que la amaba pero no fue así la niña no se movió de su posición, Darcy apago algunas velas que iluminaban la habitación, salieron después de decirle a la pequeña Marianne que la amaban…-

El enorme comedor de Pemberley estaba lleno en su totalidad, la cena fue muy familiar la señora Bennet estaba feliz de tener a todas su hijas, el señor Bennet también aunque no lo demostrara, los niños menores de 10 años dormían en sus habitaciones pero todos los demás convivían en familia.. después de acabada la cena seguían platicando cómodamente en el comedor. Darcy se levanto , Elizabeth hizo lo propio, , los demás a el ver la escena guardaron silencio.

-estoy muy feliz de que estén todos ustedes presentes bueno, quiero agradecer a dios por la hermosa familia que tengo, a los padres mas maravillosos del mundo (Lizzy dirigió su mirado a el señor y la señora Bennet ), y a las mejores hermanas que pude pedir que aunque a veces tenmos diferencias quiero decirles que las quiero mucho, y a mi cuñada que también es como mi hermana . a mis cuñados que le dan felicidad a mis hermanas, a mis sobrinos que nos alegran la vida con su existencia, a mi 3 tesoros que sin ellos mi vida no tendría sentido, y por su puesto a el amor de mi vida que me a hecho vivir los mejores años de mi vida gracias a todos por estar con migo, dijo Elizabeth que comenzó a llorar contagiando a su madre, a jean y a Georgina., bueno basta de lagrimas- dijo Elizabeth, lo que tenemos que anunciar es que yo y William, Elizabeth no pudo seguir de la emoción Darcy que estaba a lado de ella la abrazo y le dio un enorme beso en la mejilla, y decidió terminar de hablar el ,.- vamos a tener otro bebe, Lizzy esta embarazada.

Todos a excepción de James que ya lo sabia se sorprendieron, todos estaban felices a excepción de los Smith y Wickham que tomaron la noticia con indiferencia..

Todos se levantaron de sus sillas y comenzaron a felicitar a los felices padre por la llegada de su nuevo bebe.

Después de dar un enorme abrazo a sus padres Edward regreso a su lugar cerca de su hermano.-otro bebe- balbuceo.

-si otro bebe- contesto sin expresión alguna james

-que sucede hermano-

-antes de bajar mamá y papá le dieron la notica a Marianne y mamá dijo que no se lo tomo muy bien.

-Marianne, vamos a ver si sigue despierta, los hermanos Darcy se retiraron del comedor, educadamente, y fueron en busca de su herma, james abrió dicrotamente la puerta para ver si su herma seguía despierta y así fue, la niña se percato de su hermano en la puerta.

-podemos pasa- pregunto james

- la niña asintió con la cabeza.

-los jóvenes llegaron asta su cama y se sentaron cada una a su lado.

-por que estas llorando hermosa, dijo james acariciando su cara, esta lo abrazo, y lloro mas fuertemente.

-mamá y papá van a tener otro bebe y yo no quiero, ya me tienen a mi, para que quien otro.

-los adultos no deciden cuando tener un bebe dios lo manada y ellos no pueden negarse, ellos tiene que aceptar la voluntad de dios- james decía a su hermana pequeña.

-cuando ibas a nacer tu yo tampoco te quería, yo era el bebe pero ahorra te adoro, eres mi hermanita favorita- comento Edward.

-auch, comento james , pero si tiene razón Edward yo me sentí igual cuando el nació pero fue bueno porque tuve con quien jugar con quien pelar, los hermanos no son tan malos..

Marianne rio ante los comentarios de su hermanos-

-al principio si van estar muy al pendiente de el bebe pero solo porque va estar mu chiquito, como Isabel, mami lo va a tener que alimentar , y va estar mucho con el nuevo bebe pero solo por que el la va a necesitar tu ya estas grande y puedes alimentarte sola pero el bebé no..- comento james

-pero si es otra niña papi no me va querer como a ti james, Marianne comento hiriendo a su hermano mayor.

-por que dices eso Marianne. Pregunto Edward.

-por que no lo quiere el siempre te esta poniendo a trabajar, nunca estas en la casa jugando con nosotros no es tan cariñoso con tigo como con Edward y como con migo, cuando ases algo mal el siempre te lo hace ver y a notros nos dice que lo volvamos a intentar… james papá no te quiere- comento la niña.

-yo se que papá se comporta diferente con migo pero el me quiere Marianne, el quiero que sea un buen hombre, el esta mas atento a lo que ago. Solo por que..

-porque –pregunto Marianne

Edward sonrió – porque papa quiere que su heredero sea un justo, fuerte inteligente, correcto,

-heredero?- volvió a preguntar la niña—

-si algún día nuestro hermano será dueño de todo lo que es de papá, y papa quiere que sea digno de todo esto.

-entonces papá si te quiere – pregunto a su hermano mayor-

Darcy que había escuchado la conversación anterior decidió entrar.

-claro que quiero a james es mi primer hijo, es mas de lo que pude pedir estoy muy orgulloso, james al escuchar esto se abalanzo sobre su padre y lo abrazo fuertemente.

-te amo papá- Darcy beso la frente de su hijo.- eres el mejor papa que pude pedir

Edward y Marianne veían la escena desde la cama. Después de unos segundos Darcy y james se separaron, y fueron asía la cama, Marianne fue directo a los brazos de su padre.

-princesa aunque sea otra hermosa niña, yo te siguiere amando y mimando igual, tu siempre vas a hacer mi princesa, .Marianne sin decir nada se acurruco en los brazos de su padres, aunque tuviera 10 hijos mas los querré siempre a todos y por igual…

-pero yo siempre seré tu favorito papá- Edward comento asiendo reír al los presentes

-los amo ustedes y su madre son lo mas valioso e importante que tengo.

-y a mi hermanito o hermanita,- comento felizmente Marianne.

-Darcy y sus hijos mayores sonrieron ante la aceptación de la la niña.

Siguieron platicando en la habitación Darcy era inmensamente feliz con sus hijos, aunque todos era diferentes en cuanto al carácter se entendía perfectamente con todos..

Penúltimo capitulo…


	11. capitulo 11

Las fiestas pasaron una navidad muy feliz con toda su familia, a pesar de las presencias que estaban de mas en la mansión, los huéspedes se fueron marchando de Pemberley, Darcy y Elizabeth se ponían tristes por su regresos pero también por otra razón, su hijo mayor completaría sus estudios de universidad y dejaría Pemberley por un tiempo., sin duda el mayor de los jóvenes Darcy aria mucha falta a sus padres y lo extrañarían, los empleados y los amigos que dejarían.

James se encontraba en su habitación terminado de de ultimar detalles esa era su ultima noche en Pemberley antes de irse a Londres donde en una semana comenzaría la universidad.. La noche era obscura , la lluvia caía a cantaros, recordó cuando era pequeño y le temía a los truenos, , el sonido de la puerta lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-si adelante- Darcy abrió la puerta.

-tu mamá quiere hablar con tigo james.

James salió de su habitación asía la de su padres y Darcy lo siguió,

-necesitas algo mamá, james le dijo a su madre que se encontraba sentada en el centro de la enorme cama.

- o james te voy a extrañar machismo, james siguió asía donde su madre y la abrazo.

-pero voy a regresar, mami te escribiré siempre, y vendré para cuando nazca mi hermanito o hermanita.

-y nosotros te visitaremos tanto que te hartaras de nosotros.. Dijo Darcy

-eso nuca pasara papá, Darcy, Lizzy y james se quedaron conversando hasta muy tarde.

-bueno creo que es hora de que regrese a mi habitación- comento james

Lizzie miro a su hijo a los ojos.- quédate con nosotros-

-james la miro con confusión.

-se que cuando eres mas pequeño no deje que durmieras con nosotros quería que fueras muy valiente y saliste mejor de lo que esperaba, sin embargo siempre quise tener a mi niño con migo aunque por dentro gritaba que te quedaras, siempre hizo lo que pensé que seria mejor para ti, complácenos a mi y a tu madre, y quédate con mostros.. James sonrió de oreja a oreja sin duda, dormir con sus padres tan solo una vez era un sueño que tenia de niño…

FIN

**Siendo las 23:21 del 2 de agosto DEL 2013 doy por terminada esta historia es mi primer escrito de orgullo y prejuicio, este escrito empezó con una emoción, alegría ideas brincando por mi cerebro, siempre he dicho que soy imaginativa pero no puedo aterrizar nada, ni en dibujo ni en escritura, no me salió esta fanfic como hubiera esperado, pero llegue a su fin algo que nuca e echo con otras historias, gracias a ****analiaapocaliptica-2012**** que siempre me fue fiel en lo comentarios,, siempre me sacaste un sonrisa amiga.. Bueno este fic iba a ser mas fuerte en cuanto a la relación de Darcy y james (por eso el nombre de "PERFECT" por la canción de simple plan) pero me quedo suavecito pero de cualquier modo me gusto… sin duda tome mas a Darcy que a Elizabeth pero es que lo amo, en cuanto a mis personajes que invente trate de que fuera realista sin duda uno de los 3 niños Darcy consideran en algún hijo que Jean Asuten le hubiera creado a nuestra pareja favorita.**

**James: mas parecido a Darcy quien podría ser el favorito de Elizabeth**

**O Edward, más similar a Lizzy, donde Darcy podría ver todos los encantos de su mujer en su hijo el cual seria su favorito.**

**O Marianne la típica niñita favorita de papa, sin duda esto será un misterio como hubieran sido sus verdaderos hijos.**

**Se me había ocurrido, escribir, que Lydia le era infiel a Wickham, que james estudio medicina, que el bebe seria otra niña, pero no quise alargarlo… al principio creí que serian sol capítulos, pero en fin si estas leyendo esto digo "hola", espero no haberte quitado tiempo, se que no soy escritora y tengo muchas faltas de ortografía y de redacción pero tengo que expresarme de alguna manera. **

**Atm : Selene **


End file.
